Some printers or printing systems well known in the art have been provided with a function for producing output larger than the maximum size of a sheet of paper that the printer can print. This function, referred to as a poster printing function, divides the print data for one large page among a plurality of sheets of paper that, when printed, can be pieced together to form a larger printed material.